In a memory cell of the nonvolatile semiconductor memory device, for example, at the time of writing data, charge is added in a charge storage region from a semiconductor substrate through a tunnel insulating film. Further, for example, at the time of erasing data, the charge is removed from the charge storage region onto the semiconductor substrate through the tunnel insulating film. However, whenever the charge passes through the tunnel insulating film, stress may be applied thereto, which may deteriorate the tunnel insulating film. Therefore, it is required to improve the reliability of the nonvolatile semiconductor memory device.